


We don't have to tell Ron about this, right?

by AshenPebbles



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, F/F, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Eighth Year, I don't know what else to tag, M/M, Not Epilogue Compliant, Post-Second War with Voldemort, Post-War, mentioned snogging, ok I'll shut up now, pretty fast paced, seemed slower in my head
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:26:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27235714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshenPebbles/pseuds/AshenPebbles
Summary: Hermione and Pansy were looking for a place to snog when they found two other people who had a similar idea
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley (hinted in the future), Parvati Patil/Ginny Weasley (Mentioned)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 146





	We don't have to tell Ron about this, right?

They were on their way to Potions when Pansy quickly grabbed Hermione’s wrist and started to drag her away from the classroom. “Pansy!” shouted Hermione as she almost toppled over onto her (secret) girlfriend.

“Yes?” the Slytherin girl asked innocently as if she hadn’t almost made the two of them fall.

Hermione rolled her eyes at Pansy’s actions, but didn’t try to resist being dragged in the opposite direction of the classroom. “Where are we going?” she asked the taller girl.

“Somewhere much better than a stuffy old Potions classroom,” Pansy replied vaguely.

That caused Hermione’s eyes to widen in shock, but she still didn’t put up any resistance. “We’re skipping class?” Hermione asked softly, her brain short-circuiting a bit. “Bu-but we can’t do that! We’re supposed to be trying to earn our N.E.W.T.S! That’s why we came back for our eighth year isn’t it?”

“Maybe that’s why you came back,” said Pansy casually as she took a sharp turn into a new corridor, still dragging Hermione behind her, “but I came back to actually have some fun without a psychotic killer on my back for once. And that’s what I’m going to do,” she suddenly paused and turned to face Hermione, “Unless, of course, you’d rather hang out with Professor Foster in the smelly old dungeons than spend time with your amazing girlfriend?”

“What?” asked Hermione, her brain had still not caught up to the current situation, “No! No, I’d much rather be with you.”

“That’s what I thought,” smirked Pansy before returning to dragging Hermione behind her.

It was several minutes later and they still hadn’t stopped moving, so Hermione finally decided to ask, “Where are we even going?”

“We’re looking for a good place to snog.”

“Oh,”

“Yeah,” said Pansy, rolling her eyes, “now hurry up! You’re so slow! I honestly have no idea how you managed to survive being on the run last year.”

Hermione scoffed, “I managed just fine, for your information. And, I’m not sure if you’ve noticed, but I am much shorter than you-”

“You’re not that much shorter,”

“And,” Hermione emphasized, “you know I’m not athletic. If you wanted someone who’s athletic you should have asked Ginny to be your girlfriend instead.”

Pansy grimaced at that, “No thank you. I mean, I love Ginny, but only as a friend. Besides, even if I did like her, she’s far too in love with Lovegood. It wouldn’t be fair to either of us.”

“She is not in love with Luna, she’s dating Parvati Patil, remember?”

“Oh, I know she’s dating Patil,” stated Pansy as she debated which direction to head, “but that doesn’t stop her from being in love with Lovegood. If I had to guess I’d say she’s been in love with her for a few years now,” she said as she finally decided to turn left, “but I also happen to know that Lovegood is in love with with her too, so it’s only a matter of time until Ginny and Patil break up and one of them confesses.”

“Really?” asked Hermione, “I honestly had no idea.”

Pansy simply shrugged, “Enough about Ginny and Lovegood, I think I found us a good snogging spot,” the Slytherin girl pointed to a broom cupboard a few meters in front of them, “Come on,” she said before dragging Hermione to the door and flinging it open.

But upon opening the door Hermione and Pansy quickly discovered they weren’t the only ones who had decided to skip out on Potions. Inside the broom cupboard stood Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy, who had just been snogging a few seconds ago. Now they had broken apart, but both boys were blushing furiously and had a very disheveled appearance.

“Draco?!” shrieked Pansy.

While at the same moment Hermione furrowed her brow, “Harry?” she asked warily.

“Fuck,” cursed Draco.

Whereas Harry gave Hermione a small sheepish smile, “Um, hello,” he said awkwardly while giving the girls a small wave.

“Draco Lucius Malfoy,” seethed Pansy, her eyes narrowed dangerously, “you have five seconds to start explaining what the fuck is going on here.”

“Well,” Draco drawled lazily, “clearly Harry and I here were snogging. That is until we were so rudely interrupted,” he said with a glare directed towards Pansy, “And now, may I ask, what is it that you are doing here?”

Pansy rolled her eyes at the blond, “Hermione and I were obviously looking for a place to snog, but our plans seem to have been postponed because of you.”

“Me?!” shouted Draco, “you’re the one barging into random broom cupboards and interrupting my boyfriend and I!”

“Boyfriend?!”

“Yes,” spat Draco as he too rolled his eyes, “and is it safe to assume that Granger’s that secret girlfriend of yours you’ve been talking about for months?”

“Maybe!”

By now both boys had stepped out of the cupboard and had joined Pansy and Hermione in the hallway, with Draco and Pansy facing each other, both red in the face from their argument. While Harry and Hermione were standing off to the side, watching their significant others continue to yell at each other. “How long?” asked Harry quietly to Hermione.

“Five months, you?”

“Hmm,” hummed Harry while nodding, “three months for us.”

Hermione smiled slightly at him, “You happy?”

“Happiest I’ve been in a long time,” the black haired boy said with a big dopey grin on his face.

“Same,” breathed out Hermione, she too was smiling fondly.

They stood there for several more moments, Draco and Pansy still at it. Hermione distantly heard something about “the bloody Chosen One”, but she was too happy to pay any attention to it.

“We don’t have to tell Ron about this, right?” asked Harry, breaking Hermione from her blissful trance.

“Not a word,” Hermione agreed before the two friends burst out laughing.

**Author's Note:**

> ok that's it. hope you enjoyed. i know it was kinda fast paced, but it really did seem much slower in my head. also, feel free to suggest ideas for other one shots down below in the comments! i mostly write drarry and wolfstar, but will also do a few other ships (linny, perciver, pansmione, jily, etc.) ok bye!


End file.
